Te Amo means I love you
by EgyptAdbydos
Summary: Santiago has been dating David a fellow guard for a while now and is wondering when and if he should ask him to become his mate. Warnings: Slash, Lemon. Don't like don't read.


EgyptAdbydos: This is my OC I made in this RP forum and my friend decided to make them a couple.

Warnings: Slash, and Lemon.

If you don't like, don't read.

Please R&R.

Thank you and enjoy!

* * *

David smiled as he watch Santiago train in the training room. He was prefect and handsome...at least he was to David. David eyes went over Santiago's body taking in every detail and enjoying seeing his muscles twist and turn and stand out in certain exercises.

_God, I need something better to do_. David thought as he shook his head before his mind went to the gutter.

David picked his book and tried to read it, key word tried but his eyes kept going back to Santiago.

Santiago looked over at David and caught him starring again and couldn't help but smirk in satisfaction that the affection...the love he felt for his fellow guard...his best friend was returned. Sure, the was a time he doubt it and even denied being in love with him and possible hurt him really badly but that all changed since the mission Master Marcus send the on. It was ridiculously hard and they came back empty handed with the promise that no matter how angry Master Marcus was going to be at them for not completing the mission, they would face it together and give it a try whatever these feelings between them were. Santiago let a small smiled grace his face as he turned away from David and here they are in a happy relationship for about eight years...though eight years means nothing to them being vampires but they haven't done anything besides kissing or holding hands.

Santiago felt that its time to change that and ask David to become his mate which would mean...mating and marking each other. Santiago felt dread go though his body and he stop smiling. _Would he even accept Santiago when he asked him that? What if he didn't want to become mates? What would he do then?_ He let David in and now he was to far in that Santiago would not only have his heart broken but he would never recover from it...ever.

Unknown to Santiago while he was thinking all those questions, David notice that he stop moving and went over to him.

"Santiago?" David asked his voice smooth and warm as he laid a hand on Santiago's shoulder.

Santiago grabbed his hand in his, still amazed how small David's hand was to his and looked up into David's crimson eyes who looked him with happiness and love. That was enough for Santiago to feel the courage to ask him and hoped that he would not have his heart shattered.

"David...I have something to ask," Santiago gulped feeling very nervous all of sudden. "You?"

David frowned at first but the looked up and meet Santiago's crimson eyes and saw the nervousness and slight fear with hope?...

"Yes, Santiago?" David asked squeezing Santiago's hand reassuring him, for what he didn't know.

Santiago took a deep unnecessary breath and let it out before looking at anything but David for a few moments and then finally looked him in the eyes.

"Do you...wish to become my...mate?" Santiago said finally waiting for David's answer.

David blinked and smiled before wrapping his arms around Santiago's neck bring him down for a kiss and decided to show his answer with as much passion as he could put into the kiss.

Santiago blinked in surprise but kissed him back with just as much passion. Licking David 's lower lip asking for entrance which was granted instantly.

Santiago slowly traced the inside of David's mouth, having memorized it and knew exactly where all of David's weak spots were. David moaned as Santiago intertwined their tongues and tighten his hold around Santiago's neck bring him closer. Santiago wrapped his arms around David's waist and brought him closer, loving how well they fit together as he kissed David deeper before David pulled away.

"We should take this to your chambers." David said leaning his against Santiago's chest nuzzling him under his chin causing Santiago to purr in content.

"Of course." Santiago said picking him up bride style ignoring David's protest and made his way out of the training room and to him chambers as quickly as he could.

Once Santiago open and closed the doors of his chambers quickly placing David on his bed before he got on top of him and started kissing him again.  
David moaned into the kiss bring his arms up and wrapping them around Santiago's neck, twisting his fingers in Santiago's short dark hair that felt soft in David's hands. Santiago gave a lust filled growl when David grabbed his hair and brought his lips down to David's neck, David lean his head to the side exposing his neck more to Santiago moaning as Santiago kissed and nipped it gently.

"Santi...Santiago." David moaned breathlessly even though he had no need for air.

"Yes, me amore?" Santiago asked his Spanish accent present as his voice was thick with lust and need for David.

"Please...take me...mark me as yours." David said thrusting his hips upward rubbing their erections causing Santiago to hiss in pleasure and pain as it got unbearably tight.

Santiago gave another growl coming deep from within his throat and pretty much ripped off David's shirt and his own before attacking the exposed skin with kisses and nips making David moan his name and arch his back as Santiago got dangerously close to his private area.

Santiago gave a soft snarl at the material in his way and ripped it off as well leaving David in his full glory expose to him. David could have blush if he could and was going to cover himself but Santiago took both of his hands by the wrist and pinned them above his head.

"Mine." Santiago hissed as he gently stroke David's erection and then made his way down to his entrance.

David's breath hitched and he looked at Santiago through have lid eyes, lust, love and trust showed. Santiago brought three fingers to David's mouth.

"Suck." Santiago said, he knew they were vampires and it probably would hurt David to much but he didn't want David to feel any discomfort, so he might not have any lube near by so David's silva will have to do.

David obeyed and sucked Santiago's fingers, twist and sucking his fingers all while watching Santiago with red eyes filled with lust and love. Santiago groaned and gave a low growl as he felt himself get even harder in that was possible.

"Stop...That's enough." Santiago said in a stain voice, wanting nothing more then to take him there and then.

David pulled away looking up at Santiago with a smile and spread his legs a little more. Santiago groaned in pleasure and rubbed on of his wet fingers against David's entrance before pushing inside. David moaned in pleasure and tried to get the finger deeper but Santiago would have none of that and let go of David's wrist and placed his hand on David's hips, gripping him and keeping him in place.

David moaned as Santiago brought the finger out then thrusted back in, Santiago then added the next finger and finally the last finger as he thrusted them in enjoying seeing David throw his head back and moan his name or growl in pleasure. Santiago then pulled out the fingers and with the venom saliva coated his penis, hissing in pleasure as he did. David watched as Santiago position himself at his entrance looking at him asking permission. David nods and gasps in pleasure and pain as Santiago lowers himself inside, pushing in slowly. Santiago winces but stops and thrusted all the way in causing David to moan in pleasure and pain while Santiago growled in pleasure taking all his will power to stay still.

"Santiago...move." David moaned as he thrusted upward causing Santiago to groan in pleasure.

Santiago pulled out and thrusted back in causing them both to moan and growl in pleasure. Soon Santiago found a rhythm that was prefect for them, and kissed David as he thrusted in and out of him. David kissed him back but pulled away when Santiago started to stroke him and David couldn't help but moan in pleasure exposing his neck to Santiago. Santiago growled and speed up the pace.

"I'm...going to..." David gasped out clinging to Santiago trying to bring him closer then he already was.

"Me too." Santiago said as he licked David's neck bring a moan of pleasure from David.

"Santiago!" David moaned/growled as he came on his and Santiago's chest bitting down on Santiago's neck, giving Santiago the little push he need and came inside David.

"David!" Santiago growled bitting down on David's neck marking him as his mate.

David panted even though he had no need for air and looked at Santiago as Santiago licked the spot he bit and smiled.

"I'm officially yours and your mine." David said.

"Umm..yes." Santiago agreed purring in delight.

David chuckled and purred back licking the place he bit on Santiago's neck.

"Make love to me again, me amore." David whispered in Santiago's ear nipping it a little.

Santiago growled and felt himself getting ready for another round of love making.

"Gladly...ti amo." Santiago said in a soft voice.

"Ti amo mucho." David said back in the same tone.


End file.
